Lady Death
by dynamic-in-red
Summary: Allongé dans un champ de coquelicots, Grell s'interroge sur lui-même, sur sa vie, sur ses amours... La mort est-elle réellement la seule issue lorsqu'on a l'impression que le monde entier vous rejette ? Même Lady Death peut se sentir déprimée...


**Bonsoir ! Je pense que ceci est le dernier OS que j'écris avant de commencer une fic plus longue... Enfin si je trouve l'inspiration pour, j'ai déjà écrit le premier chapitre il y a longtemps mais j'ai pas vraiment d'idées pour la suite T_T **

**Cette fic a un ton très different de mes habituelles histoires. Ce OS est assez déprimant, donc si vous avez passé une mauvaise journée et que vous êtes déjà au bord du suicide, attendez demain pour la lire ^^ **

**Voilà, comme j'ai fait un OS du POV de Will hier, c'est au tour de Grell ! L'idée m'est venue en regardant "Ciel in Wonderland part 2", lorsque GRell, entre deux répliques enjouées, place un "mais où est-elle donc... mon âme soeur ? " Il avait l'air inhabituellement déprimé, et affreusement sincère (pov ti chou TT_TT ) . **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>Le temps est agréable aujourd'hui.<p>

Ce n'est pas vraiment une journée que l'on pourrait qualifiée de belle au sens propre du terme, mais pour moi, elle est idéale. La lumière rougeoyante du soleil couchant s'infiltre à travers les nuages brumeux, et la douce chaleur des rayons vient caresser mon visage, m'illuminant comme le ferait un projecteur. Du haut de cette colline parsemée de coquelicots flamboyants, je surplombe majestueusement la ville. Je sens une immense impression de domination… La vie de ces humains ne dépend que de moi.

Car après tout, je suis Lady Death.

Cette simple pensée réussit à m'arracher un sourire, aussi mélancolique que l'état émotionnel dans lequel je me trouve…

Oh, à quoi bon être Lady Death, si le prix à payer pour ce titre divin est une éternité vouée à la solitude ?

-Où est-elle… je soupire en m'allongeant en sol. Où est-elle… mon âme sœur ?

Je ne suis qu'une innocente demoiselle perdue sur le chemin tortueux de l'amour… Je suis capable de manier ma pesante tronçonneuse, mais je me retrouve impuissante face au poids de mes émotions…

Bien sûr, je m'efforce de conserver coûte que coûte ma véritable peine pour moi-même, affichant mon immuable sourire sinistre au monde, et la plupart du temps, le cœur y est.

Mais pas toujours.

Il y a des jours… Des jours comme aujourd'hui, où je me demande si mon véritable amour trouvera un jour sa route jusqu'à moi... ou bien s'il se perdra également dans ce terrible labyrinthe.

Je soupire…

Will… est-ce réellement lui, mon âme sœur ? Ou bien n'est-ce encore qu'une illusion que me joue mon cœur trop vite épris…

Ah…

Je me saisis d'un petit coquelicot… J'admire ses pétales flotter gracieusement en vent, telle une flamme florale à la beauté tentatrice.

Je suis persuadée d'avoir parfaitement ma place au milieu de ce champ… Je suis également une fleur cramoisie… Tant que je suis sur cette colline, rien ne peut m'arriver. Mais au moment même où un inconnu viendra me cueillir, ma vie sera alors en péril. Il me fera croire qu'il se soucie de moi, en prenant soin que ma beauté ne dépérisse pas et en m'affichant fièrement à ses connaissances… Puis lorsque je commencerais à me faner, lorsqu'il se lassera de moi, il me jettera et se mettra en quête d'un autre coquelicot, sans se soucier de ce que je pourrais éprouver.

Cela m'est déjà arrivé trop de fois. Le nombre d'homme qui m'ont délaissée à la découverte de mon… _secret. _

Cette injustice me donne encore plus envie d'être une vraie femme. Au moins, je ne vivrai plus ce genre d'humiliation…

Je cueille une autre fleur et ferme les yeux.

_La vie n'est qu'une immense pièce tragique à la fin de laquelle le héros, victime du fatalisme de la vie, meurt à la fin… _

Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé ce qu'il se passerait si vous mouriez ? Seriez-vous pleuré ? Manqueriez-vous à quelqu'un ? Le monde s'arrêterait-il de tourner ?

Pour ma part, je n'ai même pas la certitude de manquer à quelqu'un. Encore moins d'être pleurée.

Qui me regretterait ? Cela fait bien longtemps que ma famille a brisé tout contact avec moi. Une transsexuelle au 19e siècle n'est jamais la bienvenue.

Sebas-Chan se moque éperdument de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver. La seule chose qui l'intéresse en ce monde est ce stupide morveux. Que je meure ou que je vive, du moment que je ne mets pas la vie de son précieux repas en danger, il s'en moque.

Undertaker serait sûrement content d'avoir un nouveau client. Il s'empresserait de m'installer dans un beau cercueil en velours rouge, et ponctuerait mon enterrement de blagues morbides…

Ronald… je manquerais peut-être à Ronald. Je suis son idole, après tout. Mais il est jeune. Il a une multitude d'amis. Il s'en remettrait vite.

Ne reste plus que Will. Mon cher, très cher William. L'unique personne qui ait réussi à dérober le cœur de la Chasseresse de l'Amour. Et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il soit conscient de l'ampleur de cet exploit.

Sait-il même que je l'aime ? Je lui ai répété un nombre incalculable de fois, mais il continue de me traiter avec cette même froideur que j'aime tant.

Oh Will, es-tu seulement conscient de l'impact qu'ont tes yeux sur moi ? Je me sens comme prisonnière de ton regard pénétrant… je suis probablement à jamais tienne… Tout ceci t'est-il réellement égal ?

Il est trop tard pour me poser ce genre de question. Car dans quelques minutes, je cesserai d'être, et alors, peut-être que du Paradis, je t'observerai pleurer ma perte… Tes larmes rouleront le long de mon corps froid et sans vie, et pour ajouter plus de drame à la scène, je ferai tomber la pluie.

Je porte ma main tremblante à ma poche, et en extirpe une bouteille de poison. C'est la même potion que la Belle-mère de Blanche Neige avait utilisée pour empoisonner la pomme. Ainsi, après l'avoir ingurgitée, deux destinés s'ouvriront à moi :

Si j'ai de la chance, mon Prince Charmant viendra m'éveiller d'un doux baiser, et je vivrai heureuse pour la fin des temps.

Sinon… je monterai au Ciel, et ainsi s'éteindra la Déesse Ecarlate.

Vivre d'un amour passionnel ou bien mourir d'une fin tragiquement dramatique.

Dans les deux cas, je connaîtrai une fin heureuse, car vivre dans un monde sans amour me paraît être la pire des situations.

Doucement, je porte la petite fiole à mes lèvres. Je sens aussitôt le liquide glacé glisser le long de ma gorge, puis parcourir mon corps entier.

Ma tête commence à me tourner, et je sens mon cœur s'enserrer dans ma poitrine, m'empêchant de respirer. En tant que Dieu de la Mort, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de respirer, mais je ne peux néanmoins pas échapper à un arrêt cardiaque.

Même les Shinigamis ont un cœur, vous savez ? C'est d'ailleurs notre plus grand défaut. C'est ce cœur, tristement voué à une vie de détachement et de froideur, qui nous fait commettre les pires des crimes.

Voyez Eric.

Voyez-moi.

Des petits points valsent devant mes paupières closes, et je me sens sombrer dans un lourd sommeil… la vie s'échappe de mon corps…

Je… je crois sentir également des bras de porter.

Ce sont les bras de la Mort qui me portent... qui m'enveloppent… Que me serrent contre elle…

Dans ma folie, j'ai l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un crier mon nom. J'ai l'impression d'entendre _la Mort_ crier mon nom…

Mais je ne peux plus ouvrir les yeux.

La voix n'est plus qu'un murmure indiscernable, mais c'est encore la seule chose qui me rattache à la vie… Cette voix si familière… si désespérée…

La Mort rechignerait-elle à m'emporter ? Suis-je donc si essentielle pour elle ?

Elle me parle de nouveau. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir comprendre ce murmure, car la voix de la Mort s'est soudainement adoucie….elle est comme… brisée…

La Mort peut-elle pleurer ?

Si oui… pourquoi… ? Pourquoi me pleurerait-elle ?

Ca… ça y est… mes dernières forcent me qu-quittent… je.. ne… p-peux même plus… penser…

…

Et alors que je vois mes dernières heures arrivées…

Les lèvres de la Mort se posèrent sur les miennes...

Est-il réellement obligatoire de goûer à la mort avant de connaître l'amour ?

Mourir, est-ce la seule issue pour que votre âme soeur prenne conscience que vous lui êtes indispensable ?

Dans mon cas, oui.

Mais peu importe car au bout du compte, la Mort m'a sauvée.

Non.

_Il_ m'a sauvée…

* * *

><p><strong>Booooon ! C'est donc un Happy End ! (J'allais pas faire mourir Grell TT_TT ) Je vous laisse deviner qui est "La Mort" ... C'est pas très difficile XD <strong>


End file.
